Nowadays, the Internet instant messenger has been accepted by majority of Internet users, and becomes an essential software tool for user. The Internet instant messenger is widely applied to work of users as well as usual leisure and entertainment. Thus, there is a high requirement of ease of use, stability, security and other aspects on the Instant Messaging (IM) software.
With the development of technology, touch products like iPhone are popularized gradually. The design of utilizing inertia to realize materialization is gradually becoming the mainstream.
In the existing design of utilizing inertia to realize materialization, the user can implement, through a linear touch operation, inertia scrolling of contents in a list and webpage at a linear speed, but cannot process the inertia effect based on “angular speed” under the condition of rotation.